


Hopeless (Yandere Chan x Info Chan)

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: DontJudgeMyOTP, F/F, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alas Info-Chan. She fucked up. You'd think she wouldn't as she is one of the smartest kids in school, managing to keep a secret identity and have loads of gossip on other students. Yet she stupidly developed a crush on the school's yandere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awful Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So first fanfic! Also I'm calling Info-Chan Emily cause I suck at names. So start reading!

~Info-Chan's Pov~

 

I had to hurry to school quickly. I'm running late and of course bound to miss class. Not that I care, I would skip school entirely if I could. But I need to go, Info-Chan has clients and if she AND Emily were gone people might put together that they're the same person.

Not likely, but I can never be too sure.

"Ugh why do I have to fucking go to school today? I better dig up some nice gossip" I took out my phone seeing if I got any requests from my clients. I had to squint as the words were blurry. I never wear my glasses at school, people might find out I'm Info-Chan then. That wouldn't be too good.

I was eventually able to make out the words by the time I put my stuff in my locker. I'd most likely be able to fully read the texts by the time I reached class and would just send the info secretly while sensei isn't looking. Everything was working out fine.

Then I bumped into someone.

How lovely.

I groaned and began picking up my stuff about to apologize before I looked up and saw what I ran into: another schoolgirl.

Now if that was all I'd quickly say sorry and scurry away never trying to figure out who she was but damn she was hot. Despite how generic she looked compared to the other girls, I found myself to awestruck to even stammer an apology. I'd probably be drooling if I could actually see her clearly.

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Who the hell just bumped into me? I thought as I almost fell back. I looked down annoyed as the red haired girl frantically tried picking up her belongings. She then looked up, her mouth opening to say something but then she just started staring. There was a pink tint on her cheeks which made me hold back a snicker before clearing my throat "Uh hey? Watch the hell where you're going Klutz-Chan!" I almost bursted out laughing as soon as she went crimson from embarrassment.

~Info-Chan's Pov~

"Uh hey? Watch the hell where you're going Klutz-Chan!" she yelled. At that point I realized I was staring which made me go red. This was embarrassing. I just embarassed myself in front of someone so pretty.

"S-sorry!" I managed to stammer out making her snicker. "Whatever whoever you are." she replied beginning to walk away.

I sighed getting up and hurrying to class. I fucking had screwed up and now that girl probably thought I was weird. Well I guess it was weird how I stared at her. Haven't had a crush in a while, luckily I grow out of them

I headed to Class 3-2, plopping at the desk next to a black haired boy. "Ugh Taro feel so terrible." He looked at me jokingly "Like every Monday Emily-Chan?" I shook my head. "No it's even worse! Today.." I leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Taro was so nice, he was everyone's friend basically. Have a sercret? He won't tell. Need comforting? He's there. He never judges and never tattles. It's why every girl in school wants him. Well except me. I'm pretty fine without him which he appreciates.

"Ok so Taro I saw this really cute girl in the hallway and I acted like a lovestruck goof. So I'm in a bad mood to say the least." He gave a reassuring smile and pat me on the back "Don't worry Emily-Chan. You're overreacting, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." I laughed and smiled "Yeah I guess you're right-" I could of sworn I saw someone looking through the door. I couldn't really see if there really was due to my poor eyesight. "Uh Taro-kun? Is someone looking through the door?" He glanced and shook his head "Hallucinating? You seriously need glasses. Or at least contacts." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time he told me this. Most likely not the last.

But still I couldn't shake the suspicion that there was someone watching.


	2. Stalking the Stalker

~Ayano's Pov~

I quickly hid  out of sight of the class. Did that red-head see me? I'm not even sure if she can see considering the amount of squinting she does. I peeked back and glared at her as she talked to Senpai. Was she trying to take him? He's mine! Klutz-Chan over there can just go die if she wants to take him.

I huffed and walked to my class. If I hurried then sensei might not notice that I'm late. Detention would mean no stalking Senpai tonight. That would be awful!

I rushed to class and sat in my seat. Luckily no one noticed me. It's annoying how many people don't care about me, but in situations like this, it's a relief. Eventually I'll be noticed. When Senpai is mine, they'll all be envious of the popular, amazing Ayano-Chan. Or they would crave to murder me just like I want to murder all the other girls who like him. Either way I get Senpai.

~Info-Chan's Pov~

As soon as the bell rung I rushed out. I had ran down stairs and hid behind a corner. I watched as the cute schoolgirl walked out of her class. Durring class I looked at my info for her. Not that much, just the basics as I haven't really noticed her before. But from my info I know her name's Ayano Aishi, she's in class 2-1, and she likes Taro. Like all the girls in school.

Today's going lovely of course. Just. Lovely.

I carefully made sure not to be seen as I stalked her up to the roof. It was probably weirder than when I talked to her. Here's this girl who I met just today and now I'm obsessively following her. I mean I do need info on her but that isn't the reason I'm stalking her.

But fuck morals I'm gonna stalk her.

I followed her as she sat to eat her bento. She stared at Taro while eating which made me roll my eyes. Almost every single damn girl here liked him. He was nice and sweet but seriously? Why does he have so many fangirls!?

Then he spotted me. He shot me a small smirk and I hid behind wall. I eventually ran past Ayano when she wasn't looking and sat next to him.

"So Emily. You think you should actually talk instead of stalking?" I sighed and shot an annoyed look at him. "Why did you have to catch me? What if she noticed you looking at me?" "What if she noticed you following her?" I growled. "She wouldn't have. Probably" He just laughed at me. "Emily-Chan. Just talk to the girl. She doesn't hate you." I glanced at her and saw her glaring. "Eh I think she does." He looked up and laughed. "Sorry Emily-Chan. This is kinda funny. But I'll stop if you're getting offended." I smiled "nah. If you don't make fun of me, someone else will. Like your girlfriend." He gave an amused look. "Touche. But me and Osana-Chan aren't dating." I rolled my eyes.

The bell rung. Taro got up and patted me on the back. "Good luck with your love life. See you in class!" i sighed walking back when I was suddenly pushed against a wall.

In front of me Ayano was holding me by the collar with one hand and putting a knife dangerously close to my neck with another hand. "He's. Mine." she said in a rage filled voice. I went pale "T-taro-kun? I d-don't like him!" I managed to stammer out. She didn't move. "Why were you talking to Senpai then?!" "He's in my class! We're friends! Nothing more, ok!" She let go of me and put away her knife. "If you ever take him, I'll slit your throat." she said calmly. I gulped and was about to run before she added "and stop stalking me Klutz-Chan!"

~Ayano's Pov~

I couldn't help but giggle as the girl went red. She was so fucking embarrassed. "How did you know I was stalking you!?" I cleared my throat. "Well for one I eavsdropped on the little conversation you had with Senpai. Two I sensed your presence while you were behind me. And three, you just admitted it." At the last one she facepalmed "Ugh I'm so stupid." "Yes you are dear. Yes you are." She took a breath and bowed "S-sorry Ayano-Chan! I won't stalk you again!" I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

~Info-Chan's Pov~

Fuck I did something stupid again. How do I explain this one off. "Umm I got it from Info-Chan!" I was half sure she wouldn't buy it but she just rolled her eyes "Oh you got information from the perverted schoolgirl. Gee and I thought you couldn't get any worse." she began walking away "See ya later, Klutz-Chan."

I walked to 3-2, not sure to call that a success or failure. "So" Taro began "what took you so long?" "Well I got confronted at knife-point by my crush and now she probably hates me more." He gave a concerned look but luckily class began so I didn't have to elaborate.


	3. New Client

~Info-Chan's Pov~

As soon as class ended I rushed in the hall. I didn't want to tell Taro any more about how my crush threatened me. He'd be mad at Ayano or try and get her arrested. Then she'll hate me for making her crush hate her.

I put away all of my stuff in my bag, grabbed it and ran to my info room. Luckily no one was in the halls by there. I shut the door behind me and pulled out my glasses. Time to get to work.

I slung my bag on a chair by the computers. I sat down and began texting on my phone. Some kids want some gossip material, nothing too lethal. My job is much more boring than it sounds. After twenty minutes everything is done. I turned on my computer and began looking at pictures of every kid in school. I really needed some new clients. But who would be interesting?

My thoughts immediately drifted to Ayano. She was just so cute, and she seemed to have trouble with her crush too. Maybe I could help her..

I checked the clock on my phone. It was 5:50, almost time to leave. I grabbed my stuff and shut off my computer. Maybe I could text her later and persuade her to let me help her. After all Info-Chan hadn't screwed up with her yet. Putting away my glasses I walked into the hall and closed the door. If I hurry I might find Taro and we can walk home together.

I walked to the street and spotted Taro "Hey!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He looked back and waved. I scurried next to him and we began talking. "What do you do during club time Emily-Chan? I never see you anywhere." I laughed it off. "Well if I told you then it would be less fun." He laughed with me. "You're right I guess. Annoy your crush anymore today?" I hissed "Relax! I'm joking. I'm sure she'll warm up to you. If not then stop stalking the poor girl." I rolled my eyes and punched him. Not hard but just enough to let him know to stop.

"Ouch. Hey relax Emily. It's just Monday, therefore tomorrow you'll have a better day." He gave a cheery smile. "Keep up that optimism and then maybe it'll ward off your army of fan girls." He sighed and snickered.

Right on cue a girl with orange pigtails popped out. "Hi there Taro! Talking to your weirdo friend again?" He sighed and glanced at me. I knew he didn't want to talk back to Osana. I cleared my throat. "Hey I have a name. It's Emily, not "weirdo friend"" "Whatever! See ya." Senpai whispered a thanks. "Funny thing is she probably has a crush on you." Taro bursted out laughing. What he didn't know was I was completely right. She probably would never confess but I still was right.

"You are the only girl who doesn't love me you realize right?" I chuckled and punched him softly.

~Ayano's Pov~

 

"Did she just punch Senpai? Is he hurt? If he's hurt I'd kill her. Oh he's smiling. Ok then, he is just talking. Why is it so hard to tell their emotions here!?" I was talking to myself. I knew it was crazy but it kept me calm. Klu- Emily was just chatting with my Senpai. I can't decide whether or not she likes him or not. She talks to him constantly and they are in the same class, but at the same time she did just hit him.

Damn why are emotions so complicated.

I watched as Senpai walked to his house. Now is the perfect chance to eliminate his friend! I snuck up on her drawing a pair of scissors from my pocket. "Hi Emily." I said in a monotone voice. She sharply turned and went pale at the sight of my weapon. "You were talking to Senpai." She looked panicky "We're just friends!" "Oh really? Do friends punch each other and hang out?" She looked at me confused. "Actually yeah." I blinked "Wait seriously?" I felt a tiny bit embarrassed, I just threatened her for no reason. "Were you stalking our conversation?" I nodded causing her to sigh. "And you said I was a stalker." "You were! It's just I'm also a stalker." I put away my scissors and walked away "Sorry Klutz-Chan."

~Info-Chan's Pov~

As soon as Ayano was out of sight I squealed of joy. She called me by my name! I was way to happy about that. Sure she tried to kill me but hey beggars can't be choosers. But the whole not understanding about how friends interact was strange.

I pulled my phone out and checked her info. I still had next to none  info on her. I'd have to stalk her later to get more, but there was enough info to decipher her actions. She had trouble identifying and projecting emotions. That sounded so adorable to be honest, but a little insane.

I was about to close my phone when I remembered something. I rushed home and shut the door. Then I quickly pulled out Ayano's phone number and began texting

_Hey._

I got an almost immediate response

_Do I know you?_

"Yes! This plan is working!" I exclaimed with joy. I didn't have to worry about being too loud. With my mom dead and my dad being..  
I don't actually fucking know what happened to him either way I'm home alone. I started texting back.

_I saw you stalking an upperclassman today._

This was going just to plan.

~Ayano's Pov~

Ugh. Who the hell was this kid? No one knew about her stalking Senpai. Well except my own stalker but I doubt that she would rat me out.

_Do you have a problem with that?_

_No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with._

Actually if she was referring to the rude orange haired one this could be useful.

_Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school._

Now this was interesting. Whoever this person was had some useful information. They probably got it from stalking but I'm not one to judge.

But if she was talking about the myth then this wasn't good news.

_The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?_

I'm getting a little anxious, this could be very bad for me.

_Correct_

God this can't get worse.

_She's planning to confess to him next Friday._

And it just got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you hadn't noticed I uploaded the first three chapters on the same day. That's because I'm uploading this from my Quotev account basically.


	4. Stuff Happened

~Info-Chan's Pov~

_She's planning to confess to him next Friday._

I felt kinda guilty. While yes Osana did like Taro, I don't think she has the guts to ever confess. But I wanted to look good in front of Ayano-Chan, so sacrifices must be made. As long as I get a happy ending or at the very least she gets one, then I don't care who goes to hell for it.

~Ayano's Pov~

So the orange pigtails girl is going to take Senpai. A bitch is dying this week to say the least. But why of all people is this random person giving her this information?

_Why are you telling me this?_

It took a minute for her to respond.

_I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan. I think you may be the right person to give her what she deserves._

~Info-Chan's Pov~

_I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves._

That was technically only part a lie. I truthfully just wanted to talk to her, but if I were to have someone I knew killed it would most certainly be Osana.

_Who are you?_

I giggled as I typed in my response. I wonder how much she knows about the school gossiper.

_I'm the person nicknamed "Info-Chan" at our school._

Now I just needed to wait for a response.

~Ayano's Pov~

_I'm the person nicknamed "Info-Chan" at our school._

Should of figured. Of course the school pervert would know every fucking thing about the students.

_I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name._

_The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them._

I honestly didn't know what to think. Here is the school pervert begging me to murder some girl. I'd probably murder the entire school just to insure Senpai was mine but actually knowing who liked him could be useful. But did I really want to work with Info-Chan of all people? I began typing what seemed the most logical thing for me.

_You're disgusting._

~Info-Chan's Pov~

_You're disgusting._

I clenched my fists. She was stalking a boy recently and I'm the disgusting one? Well I did stalk her. But still!

_You're a stalker._

_If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-Chan. I hope you make her suffer._

I clicked off my phone and sighed. I'm not sure whether or not I made a good impression. Probably not but still. I still feel guilty about trying to get Osana killed. But hey, Ayano's just a schoolgirl. With a knife. My eyes widened as I remembered her threatening me. "Fuck I may of gotten someone killed later in the week." Why didn't I think this through?


	5. Probably Sucky Morning

~Info-Chan's Pov~

And I thought Monday was bad. For once Tuesday was worse. Maybe it was the fact that I may of caused an eventual murder. Maybe it was the fact that Taro was gonna be in a terrible mood when that happens. Maybe it's the fact that Ayano was probably going to jail after that. Maybe it was-

Well you get the point. I dreaded going to school but I had to because if I don't people will discover my secret. Which wouldn't be good at all.

As I walked by Taro's house I saw him chatting with Osana. _Possibly for the last time._  I thought grimly. Fucking morality! Why does it get in the way of everything!

Taro noticed me and waved. Osana rolled her eyes. "I don't like him you tsundere! You can fucking have him!" I yelled angrily. Taro snickered while she blushed. "Hey! Emily-Chan, wanna walk with us?" Taro asked. I thought about it.

I would have more time to think about what I should do about the whole Ayano murder problem, but she could always murder Osana while she was walking with Taro. She may be less likely to murder her is there were two possible witnesses. But she could just murder me too. "Well do you or do you not?" I sighed and put on a fake smile and said "Sure!" Taro began walking with Osana holding his hand blushing. They would be such an adorable couple if Ayano wasn't going to murder everyone. 

I walked next to Taro as we went to our lockers. I glanced outside and saw Ayano picking something up. I couldn't make out what it was before she put it in her skirt pocket. "So.." Taro's voice startled me and I jumped making him laugh. "So are you gonna keep staring or actually talk to her?" I blushed looking down. "I wanna say the latter but let's be honest I'm doing the first option."

Taro pushed me outside "Too bad. Go talk to her. You can't make her think less of you." I took a deep breath and skipped over to her. "H-hi Ayano-Chan" She looked at me annoyed "What the hell do you want? Are you just gonna stalk me again or do you actually have something to do with your life?" I went a little red. "What were you holding?" She looked nervous. "Uh what do you mean?" "You were holding something and put it in your pocket. I'd like to know what." She sighed. "Nothing you need to know. Now go away." I rolled my eyes and went back to Taro. "So how did it go?" He gave a cheerful smile that made it really hard to be mad at him. "Probably terrible but what do I know? Maybe it went fantastic. Maybe I would have a better chance if you didn't attempt to help me!" He gave a heartbroken look but then laughed. I grabbed my things and just began walking to class.


	6. Morality Sorta Wins

~Info-Chan's Pov~

As soon as class was over I decided to walk with Taro to lunch. I mean as much as I'd love to stalk Ayano, I think now may not be the best time. After all she probably was gonna murder Osana today so getting on her bad side may be deadly.

I looked up to see where Ayano was sitting. Taro was chatting with Osana so he wasn't teasing me for once. I surprisingly couldn't find her. I pulled out my phone and started texting.

_Hi there._

_What the hell do you want pervert?_

I sighed. She didn't like me or Info-Chan that much. I can't blame her but still it sucks.

_Wondering what you're planning._

_It's none of your buisness._

"Ugh!" Taro looked over at the sound of my groan. "Hey Emily-Chan, what's wrong?" I quickly hid my phone behind my back. "Nothing Taro-kun!" He gave me a skeptical look. "It sounds like something is wrong. You can tell me." I didn't want to confess about the whole getting his friend maybe murdered later thing so I just stayed quiet. "Taro she's just being a weirdo again, like usual. Now stop being a baka." Taro sighed. He seriously didn't want to stand up to her but for once I decided it's best to let her win this argument and not say anything.

As soon as the bell rung I checked the halls. I was scared when Ayano wasn't anywhere I checked. Where could she be? Then I heard something that sounded like a whine. "C'mon! Work you damn thing!" I peeked around the corner and thought I saw Ayano-chan walking inside. And she was holding a saw.

 

~Ayano's Pov~

Of course the circular saw wasn't working. I need something to quickly kill Osana and took all of lunch just to go to sneak into the gardening shed and steal a power tool. And it doesn't fucking work! "Ayano-chan?" I looked up. Great, Klutz-Chan sees me.

"Ayano-chan what are you doing with that. You should know those aren't allowed in the building!" I gave a snicker. Maybe I could get this to work and kill her. I lifted it up and tried to cut off her arm but it wouldn't turn on so the only thing it did was prick her with a sharp bit. "Oww! Ayano what was that for?" I started backing away but she grabbed my arm. "Ayano did you just try to kill me?!" I nodded smiling a bit. "It almost worked." She let go and backed away. "Are you gonna try to kill anyone else with that?" I nodded again. "Yep! Osana-Chan's gonna die today!" I realized how stupid it was to tell her that. Now she can run and get a teacher. Fuck!

 

~Info-Chan's Pov~

I tried to think about my options here. I could get an adult, but then Ayano would get arrested and hate me. I could tell Osana she's in danger, but she'd tell Taro who would get Ayano arrested. I could do nothing, but then Osana's gonna die and maybe Ayano will get arrested. Fuck these options suck.

Then I came up with something that'll make everyone happy. "Hey Ayano I have an idea." She rolled her eyes "Does it involve me stabbing you in the neck?" "Nope!" I grabbed her arm and scurried upstairs, pulling her behind me.

I let go and stopped Osana her classroom's door. "So hi Osana! So I have a friend who likes Taro and she doesn't want you to date him so you have the option of being brutally murdered or never confessing to Taro!" I gave a smile while she just looked at me confused. "What she means is if you take Taro or make him think less of me.." Ayano started and then revealed her power tool "I'll kill you." Osana gulped and nodded "Uh ok then!" She then scurried into class.

"It would've been easier if I killed her." Ayano muttered. I grinned and said "Well now everyone's alive and happy. Taro would be sad if his friend died." Ayano rolled her eyes. "I couldn't give a fuck about how he feels. As long as he's mine, that's all that matters." I sighed and started walking to class when Ayano murmured "But thanks for the help I guess." I immediately squealed and hurried to class waving goodbye.


	7. Some Interesting Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter kinda goes against the first intro of the game. But due to that intro being outdated I thought it would be ok.
> 
> Remember. This is a fanfic. It's not cannon in the slightest (unless YandereDev senpai notices me).

~Ayano's Pov~

Geez that girl is such a nuisance. First she stops me from killing Osana. And then there's the fact that she hangs around Senpai. I can believe she doesn't like Senpai, but only barely. I mean who wouldn't want such a dreamy guy? But if she likes him, then she does a hell of a better job hiding that crush compared to her clear obsession with me.

Like seriously what is wrong with her. I admit I'm slightly crazy. I barely feel emotion, I'm not afraid to get blood on my hands, and I can be extremely obsessive. But she takes the third one and multiplies it by 10. The day she met me she started stalking me. Sure I stalk Senpai, but I didn't start a couple hours after I met him!

And the worst part is that she hangs around Senpai constantly. I'm gonna have to kill her before I date Senpai just so I don't snap in front of him, but for now she can be useful. She'd probably take blame for my crimes if I asked her and would most likely do whatever I ask. So just for the time being she can live. I checked my phone. I was late for class. I sighed. Nobody would care again. But at least I can stalk Senpai home tonight.

~Info-Chan's Pov~

I scurried out as soon as class was over as per usual and went to my room. I locked the door and pulled out my glasses. I checked in class and got what few requests I had done. So now I could with Ayano to see how her day went. I already knew but considering how I pestered her about it she'd be curious if I don't bug her more.

_Hi._

_What the fuck do you want now?_

Did she have to be that rude? I just greeted her and she's already cursing. Why does she hate both sides of me? It's so unfair.

_Just wanted to see how your day went._

_Well Klutz-Chan came and awkwardly told Osana not to tell Taro. She said she wants everyone happy. Which sucks._

I thought that was a good idea. I thought it would be nice to try to not get people killed. I mean I usually stop spreading rumors when the kid's on the brink of suicide or depression. But nope she seriously doesn't give a fuck about who gets screwed over. And she doesn't give a fuck about my name either.

_Who's Klutz-Chan?_

_My nickname for that friend of Senpai. Her name's Emily. Speaking of which does she like him?_

I rolled my eyes. She seriously still thinks I love him after all the times I told her no.

_No. She's not crushing on him._

~Ayano's Pov~

_No. She's not crushing on him._

_Well that's a relief._

I hate the fact I have to accept the help of the school gossiper. She's useful but not trustworthy. She'll probably backstab me or some shit. And then there's what she actually does.

She's a fucking perverted stalker. She stalks to sell that information. At least I stalk just in the name of love. But then again so does Emily and I'm not too fond of her. Speaking of Emily..

_Also Emily has been stalking me. Does she have a crush on me or something?_

~Info-Chan's Pov~

_Also Emily has been stalking me. Does she have a crush on me or something?_

There is no good way to answer this question. If I say no, she may know I'm lying and figure out I'm Emily-chan. If I say yes, she'll definitely know I like her. In this case saying the truth had the "best" outcome.

_Yes she does._

_Oh great she's an obsessive stalker with a crush._

_Just like you but without the bloodshed._

_It's in my Dna to be like this. She I'm guessing isn't biologically supposed to be a stalker._

What the hell was she talking about? I mean yeah my dad was quite the opposite of a bad guy but what does she mean by it's in her DNA?

_What do you mean?_

_You know about the rumoured murders that happened a couple years back?_

_Well duh. Everyone knows about them. Some say they've seen the ghosts of the murdered girls. But what are you going on about?_

_The rumours are true that ten girls were killed and one boy was kidnapped._

_How do you know that?_

_Aww don't know everything about everyone? You should know about the Aishi family then._

_Your point is?_

_The perpetrator of the murders and kidnapping was Ryoba Aishi. Aka my mom._

There really was a former murderer here. I thought dad was just joking but nope he was right, this place is hell. What the fuck is wrong with this school.

_Oh so that's interesting._

_Yep I taught you history pervert. Bye I'm gonna go stalk Senpai!_

It was about time to leave, that conversation took way longer than expected. I packed up her glasses and started walking out of school. I wasn't going to try and see Taro today, he'd already be busy with Osana. I needed some time alone to think anyways.

I'm crushing on a girl from the same family where a girl kidnaps a man and murders his friends. I wonder what dad would think of me crushing on an Ayano now that I know that information?


	8. Kinda Violent

~Info-Chan's Pov~

Wednesday was probably going to be the least chaotic day this week. That isn't saying much, a lot of fucking stuff happened. But at least everything was taken care of by now. Maybe I can have a nice relaxing rest of the week.

Nah who am I kidding?

On my walk to school I got a text. I squinted a bit and then saw what it said. I need to buy a new pair of glasses one day.

_Pervert I have a question._

Great Ayano texted me. Why can't the girl remember my name? All I wanted was just to be friends. Well more than friends, but that wasn't likely.

_I have a name._

_You don't tell people it!_

_I don't have to give you information._

_Fine. Info-Chan, I have a question. Better?_

_Now what the heck do you want?_

_Does anyone else at school have a crush on Senpai?_

Geez this girl wanted more attempted blood shed in the week. Stopping her may be more difficult than I thought. 

_None that are confessing this week._

_So next week you'll tell me._

_Fine but don't go killing the school trying to eliminate a rival. The less violence, the less likely you'll be caught._

I turned off my phone. She was most likely going to banter about why I should be afraid of her and tell her who likes Taro and then be mad at me. And I really don't want her mad at me. I walked by the school gate and peered inside. Ayano was standing by one of the sakura trees looking at something sharp. I probably should tell someone but it's not like she's hurting anyone.

I walked torwards her tree and hid where she couldn't see me. I quietly watched her for around two minutes before she threw her weapon, a sharp box cutter, barely missing me. I went extremely pale making her smirk. "Hi Klutz-Chan." I was too nervous to mutter out a reply. "So what did I say about fucking stalking me?" I tried backing away but she grabbed my arm and put a knife close to my neck. "I-I'm sorry!" She didn't move. "You know I got some information from the school pervert. Should've figured you liked me." My face went red. I knew she knew, after all I gave her that info, but hearing her mockingly say it was just embarrassing.

She dropped me and picked up the weapon she threw. "I should kill you in the most painful way possible, but I won't for now. Might later." With that she left. I quickly got up and hurried to class. Why do I have to have such a fucking bad love life?


	9. "First" Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has foreshadowing. If anyone can guess what's foreshadowed, I'll give them a shout out.

~Info-Chan's Pov~

 

I sighed. It was another borring Thursday in my room after school. There was 20 minutes still left in club time, but I'm already done. I could always text Ayano-Chan, talk to her for the rest of the day. No, I've texted her a lot this week, I don't want to come off as obsessive. Well I am obsessive, but she doesn't have to know that.

 

What else could I do? I could always see if I have a panty shot of Ayano. "Nope, nope, nope getting that thought out of my head." I said to myself. That would be just perverted. Besides, anyone who tried taking a picture like that of Ayano, would probably be dead. Besides I'm not that obses- ok I am that obsessive. But I'm not suicidal, probably.

 

Just about when I had given up on finding something to do, someone knocked on my door. I instantly pulled up camera footage on my computer. Ayano was outside. I mentally squealed. I may get to talk to her after all! "Knock knock! Who the hell's there?" She peeked through the curtains. "Oh so this is where you stay Pervert." I blushed, not that she'd notice. My room was way to dark. I pulled out my phone and texted.

 

_Why are you here?_

 

She rolled her eyes. "Hey! I'm right here in person! Wanna actually talk?"

 

_Nope._

 

I would've loved speaking to her, but odds are she'd recognize my voice. "Well gee how nice." she scowled. "I'm going to be the cause of your death."

 

_Sure ok. So why are you hear?_

 

"I wanted to see what this room is for. No one is ever in it during class. Although it makes sense you would be in a dark ominous room trying to look tough."

 

_Cause I'm a student dummy. Now if you have nothing else, stop being an asshole and just leave._

 

"You know what? Fine. I have something else." She took out her phone and snapped a picture and sent it to me. I gave an annoying smirk sending a reply.

 

_I don't know what you're trying to send me._

 

_Yes you fucking do._

 

I sighed and sent her the information. It was a screen with a silhouette and mostly blanks where there would be information.

_Trying to look up my information? Don't bother. There is nothing you need to know about me. You're a client, and I'm a provider. That's all we need to know about each other._

 

She gave me a look of hatred and walked away. It was awfully funny messing with her. She looked so adorable when angry at me.

 


	10. Scared Tsundere

~Info-Chan's Pov~

 

Friday. The day before we're free from school. Or to put it bluntly a break from hell. I love Ayano but I need a break from the fact that I'm in love with a psychopath who doesn't even reciprocate my feelings platonically. Walking into school I ignored the girl playing with a knife as best as I can. I badly just wanted to walk over and hug her, even though she would kill me for that. I walked over to my locker. Taro was absent, but a tsundere was waiting at his locker for me.

 

"Emily-chan can I ask you something?" Osana whispered. I nodded and walked over. "So is Ayano gonna," she gulped "is she going to hurt me?" I shook my head and smiled "She just likes Taro. So as long as you stay approximately seventy feet away from him, you should be fine." She rolled her eyes "Well can you tell a teacher? I really don't want to be in danger." I shook my head again. "Why? Do you like her or something?" My face began heating up a little. "N-not r-r- ok yes. Yes I do. She's just so cute and sweet and amazing!" The bell rang and I saw Ayano hurry to her class but not before giving me the middle finger. "Yeah I see the sweet part. What do you see in her?" I shrugged. Honestly it's a cliche 'love at first sight' thing but I honestly can't hate the girl. Which sucks because she might kill everyone I like. Osana sighed walking to class but stopped to add one more thing. "Fine. You don't have to tell someone. But, if she hurts anyone, promise you'll tell." I nodded but crossed my fingers behind my back. Hell no am I telling on Ayano. Osana smiled cheerfully and walked to class.


	11. Hall Passes and Dragging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this in the future the information given will be outdated. Just to let you know.
> 
> Also I don't know if Japanese people play soccer. Just want to mention that.

~Info-Chan's Pov~

 

Oh great, another Monday. And a new text from my phone.

_Hey disgusting._

_Can you please use my name?_

_No. Now how about you tell me who likes Senpai._

 

Geez who to choose. I need someone from my class so it's easy to stop her. I browsed through my phone before choosing one.

 

_Kokona Haruka. Class 3-2, Cooking Club member. Crush: Taro Yamada._

_You could of just told me the bitch likes Senpai so I can stab her in the neck._

 

Why does everything have to be about murder around her? I sighed and walked over to Taro's place. He was chatting with Osana. "Oh hey Emily-chan!" Taro smiled warmly. Osana punched him lightly and he laughed "What are you jealous?" She was crimson but just rolled her eyes insulting him. While Taro was teasing her I got another text.

_Hey. I need a favor._ _Can you make a hall pass so I can sneak out of class?_

_I could but it'll cost you._

_Please? I mean can't you give me something free once? Only this one time I need it urgently_

_Fine just stop begging. I'll print it remotely, stop by the computer lab three minutes._

What the hell could she need a hall pass for? Oh god if she tries to stage an accident or something in Cooking Club I can't stop her. At least Taro doesn't know Kokona that well if she were to die. Ok that sounded so terrible in my head.

I decided to not think about how I possibly just screwed over a girl's life again. I walked to my class, which was gym. One of the many reasons Monday sucks. I got changed quickly and hurried to the gym. We were playing soccer. Which is fantastic cause I suck at that sport. At the very least I'm always second pick. Mostly because Taro's always a captain. He picks Osana first to make her feel better about whatever the hell they usually argue over, and me second cause I'm his best friend. That's like reason 47 of why girls like him, he doesn't pick who's the best, he picks who he likes. Probably the reason his team usually looses. But nobody cares about that part.

Taro made me goalie because I suck the least at that. He started with the ball and passed to Osana who passed it to Oka. She then tried passing it to Mai but Budo got it and kicked. Of course with my luck he missed the goal and hit me in the face. I was now sprawled on the floor in agonizing pain. Two Mondays in a row, just my luck! Everyone crowded around. Our gym teacher told everyone to remain calm and asked if I was alright. "I'm fine." "Can you get up?" I tried but realized my leg was tangled in the net. I tried yanking it out but that made it hurt badly. "I don't think I can walk." The door opened and I saw my client stroll in. "Um hi! Somebody put my stuff over here." The teacher sighed. "Ms. Aishi, you are missing class, now please run back to your classroom-" "I have a pass," she interrupted waving a piece of paper in the air. "Fine you may look for your belongings." Ayano was going to dash and grab something when the teacher spoke again. "And Ms. Aishi would you mind if you could take Emily to the nurse's office, she seems to have trouble walking." "How do you expect me to get an injured body to the other side of the school?" "You're the strongest kid in 2-1, you could do it." The girl rolled her eyes and walked over. She grabbed my hand and pulled me across the floor, going all the way across the gym to get her bag, and walked out

 

Now I would probably complain about her dragging me on the ground, with dirt and dust but I was to busy mentally squealing about her holding my hand. So instead of complaining I decided to ask something. "Hey why did you get a pass to go to the gym?" "I wanted to know where the baseball bats were so I can knock Kokona comatose." "You think it's a good idea telling me this?" She looked down and smirked. "Not like you'll do anything about it. You're too nice. You also like me~" she stuck her tongue out and pulled me to her destination. She opened the door to the nurse's office, pulled me in, and left.


	12. Taro to the Rescue

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Walking into school on Tuesday was exciting. Today was going to be fun. I went to my locker and went to the back door, not before giving Klutz-chan the middle finger. I did it practically every morning at this point. Just a friendly reminder that she stands no chance at me ever dating her. It makes it even funnier when she fangirls at simple things like me holding her hand yesterday. Hehe, guess I'm a bit of a sadist.

 

I snuck into the gym and grabbed a baseball bat. I shoved it in my locker. On a piece of scrap paper on the ground I wrote a note and stuffed it into a certain Senpai loving bitch's locker.

 

_Meet me on the roof at lunch. I'll be by the stairs._

 

After that I simply walked to class, ready to knock a girl off the roof.

 

~Info-chan's Pov~

 

 After class I was walking with Taro to lunch when I heard the Cooking Club talking.

 

"Hey Koka-cola what do you got?"

"A note Miku."

"Who from?"

"It isn't signed Mustard."

"Well what does it say?"

"It says to meet the person on the roof Relish."

"Ooh what if it's Taro-"

"SHUT UP RED BITCH!"

"Still a better nickname than Ketchup."

"Who came up with these stupid nicknames?"

"C'mon do it for Kok, you know she isn't having a good time with everything happening in her life."

"And calling me a bitch makes her feel better?"

"That's it I'm going to the roof."

 

Wait Kokona's meeting someone on the roof. And Ayano wants to murder her. Oh geez Kokona is screwed.

While I was thinking about the possible murder going to happen, Taro walked by. "Hey Emily-chan! What are you thinking about?" "Oh nothing important Taro-kun." "Well ok." He looked at me nervously, there clearly was something important happening but I can't tell him. "Oh hey Taro, actually can I ask you something?" "Well sure I guess." I looked him dead in the eye. "If anybody other than someone you actually love, like Osana, confesses to you, can you reject them?" He chuckled. "I'll try but to be frank, I'm a bit of a doormat. But anything for my best friend." I beamed. "Is this for your crush?" I nodded. "She has a little crush on you. And she's slightly unstable. But only slightly!" I put emphasis on the part where she isn't completely insane for obvious reasons.

"I don't even know her name and you want me to accept her confession and reject others." "No, that would be unreasonable. Besides she's too shy to confess. And if you don't know her name why don't you talk to her, she's on the roof." "Alright." He headed for the stairs. "One more thing. How do you know I like Osana?" I smirked, mentally counting the reasons. "Well first you two hang out all the time, second I'm your best friend, third you would've strangled the girl if you didn't like her, and you argue like a married couple. Oh and you just admitted it." I playfully stuck my tongue out while he rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

 

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Great, slut's right by the railing. Just bang her on the head with a baseball bat and watch her fall off.

I was just about to head over there when I heard a heavenly voice. "Hi!" Senpai was walking over to me. My Senpai was walking torwards me. My vision turned almost completely pink. "Uh hi?" Taro noticed I was blushing and hyperventilating. "HEY!" he shook me, snapping me out of my lustful trance. "Oh uh h-hi!" "Emily-chan told me to come talk to you." _And that's the only reason I keep her alive._ I thought. _To make her improve Taro's opinion of me._

"So what's your name?" "A-a-ay-ayano." I went redder after stuttering that badly. "Um what's that for?" He pointed torwards my baseball bat. "Oh uh w-well.." I trailed off not able to think of an excuse. I saw a change of expression on his face, like a light bulb just turned on. He at first looked stern at me, which scared my heart. Then he laughed. "Guess that's why she said you were only 'slightly unstable'." He chuckled to himself. "Have you hurt anyone with that?" This time he looked serious. I shook my head. "Well don't." "But what if that bitch takes you!?" I covered my mouth after my sudden outburst. He looked a little shocked but then returned to his playful demeanour. "I'll tell you what, you don't hurt anyone, I won't accept their confessions. If you hurt people I could never love you after all." I nodded excitedly. Senpai won't accept confessions. Yes!

 

~Info-chan's Pov~

 

I sat next to Osana, just waiting for Taro to come over. The tsundere was ranting about Taro. I bit my lip because I badly wanted to scream out that her feelings weren't unrequited. But that would literally be a death wish with Ayano close by. I excused myself to avoid hearing reason 72 of why Taro sucks apparently but not really.

I noticed Kokona's posse standing by the stairs, eavesdropping on.. boxes? As I got closer I saw them spying on the purple haired girl herself, just by the railing looking at the view. Geez she was begging to be pushed off. "Hey stop being an idiot and maybe someone wouldn't attempt to murder you!" I screamed quietly but then covered my mouth. Luckily Ayano and Taro weren't close enough to hear, but the six girls heard me clear. "Someone's trying to murder me?" "Well yeah." Her friends looked frantic. "Who would try to murder Kokona?" I pointed at Ayano. Saki gave Kokona a protective cuddle. I'm personally surprised they aren't gay for each other. I mean the entire group has rainbow hair, I was utterly shocked to find out they weren't lesbians. "Guys tell a teacher." "You guys don't have enough evidence to get her in trouble." "Why does she want to kill me?" "You like Taro. Simple as that." The group finally took notice of my lack of concern. "Shouldn't you be worried, I mean you hang around him all the time." I smiled shyly. "Well I don't like him like that. I kinda have a crush on someone else." At the mention of crushes the girls started pestering me to tell them who I like. "C'mon you just told us I'll probably die, give us the joy of knowing who you like to lighten up the mood." I sighed. Under my breath I muttered "I like Ayano." I was hoping none of them heard me, but they did. They looked shocked. "You like the insane girl?" "Well yeah." "What do you see in her?" "Well she's cute, she's amazing, she's nice.." I trailed off getting lost in my lust. "Nice?! She's trying to kill me!" I shrugged. The group rolled their eyes and walked away.


	13. Clubs and Insanity

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Friday afternoon I walked by my informant's room and decided to say hi. "Hey! Wanna hear about my week?" I almost immediately got a reply.

 

_Where have you been?_

 

I rolled my eyes at her texting a response. I can't blame her for not talking, but if only she slipped up, then I could tell the school who she was. But considering I can't see well enough into her room to see any specific features, other than bright red hair and bright red glasses, neither of which help me unmask her due to a lack of red heads with glasses, I'll need to bide my time.

 

"I joined a club, I thought it would be better than spending every afternoon talking to you."

 

_Which one?_

 

"Light Music club. I don't think the leader likes Senpai, I could easily hide a body in an instrument case, and also I get a cute hair clip music thingy which Senpai will adore." I took it out of my bag and clipped it on, showing it to Info-chan. I looked at her and wait. Is she blushing? But the only person who has a crush on me is...

Nah she can't be that klutz. Emily's way too nice and clumsy to be a stealthy, rumor spreading, disgusting human being. It must be the lack of light and abundance of red tricking me.

 

"Ok so," I started, taking off my hair accessory and putting it away. "On Monday Emily did something helpful that wasn't annoying. She got Taro to talk to me! And he said he wouldn't accept any love confessions! Isn't that awesome? Now all I need to do is watch out for anyone who threatens him into dating them or uses black magic."

 

_Yes because there's totally a magic user._

 

"I'm taking no chances!" I saw the girl facepalm. I mean it wouldn't seem likely that magic exists, but since my mom showed me ghosts of her former victims still lurk in school, I'm gonna assume magic is real.

 

~Info-chan's Pov~

 

Well Osana will be glad I found one flaw in Ayano. Well one real flaw, at least in my eyes. She's crazy. Well that was kinda obvious, she threatened to kill most of my classmates, but the girl isn't just murder crazy, she's plain crazy. But then again if I was raised by such a terrible human being, I would have a few screws loose too.

 

_You're insane._

_You're disgusting so that makes us even._

 

I rolled my eyes. She checked the time on her phone "Oh time to stalk Senpai. I'll come back next week for a new rival. See ya pervert." She waved goodbye, and I started packing up. I rushed outside and met Taro. Well I bumped into him, and he helped me up. After that I listened to him and Osana argue, knowing fully well we were being followed but not telling anyone.


	14. And Here's The Adorable Emo

~Ayano's Pov~

 

_Ok it's Monday. Now who do I kill?_

 

Wow two minutes before school, and now she decided to answer my text. Well I did text at 4AM while preparing all the weapons I stole from school grounds. I decided on a box cutter, not suspicious but sharp enough to stab someone in the neck. I looked at the screen and saw a pic of a gloomy looking girl with Info-chan's typical explanation.

 

_Oka Ruto. Class 3-2. Occult Club leader. Crush: Taro Yamada_

 

_Like I said. Just gimme a name, I'll stab her. You take forever to type simple messages._

 

_WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND IS UP IN FOUR IN THE MORNING?!_

 

_Me._

 

 

~Info-chan's Pov~

 

Why does such a cute girl have to be a smartass? It's not right, someone that pretty should be a sweet innocent schoolgirl. But nope I'm stuck loving a crazy bitch.

 

_Why do you need to eliminate her? Won't Taro reject her?_

 

_She's the leader of the Occult club. So she may use magic on him._

 

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

 

_You're clearly not a morning person._

 

_I'm just a "not in the mood for your crazy crap" person_

 

_I'm not crazy._

 

_Yeah sure, gtg. Almost late for class._

 

I ran to Taro's house and luckily he was waiting for me. "Emily-chan! You're gonna get us late." He teased. "Sorry was busy." "What do you do in the morning that keeps you too busy to simply walk to school." "Nothing important." He chuckled. "Guess I'll never know."

 

I walked up to the roof and spotted the cultist stalking the Basu sisters. Gee that girl's almost as crazy as Ayano, only difference is her craziness isn't lethal. I looked around and saw Ayano spying on her. "Hi Ayano-chan!" I rushed over, trying to distract her from her obvious prey. She scowled and pushed me away. "Leave me alone." "Why are you stalking Oka-chan?" "She likes Senpai," Ayano commented bitterly. "I'm sure Taro doesn't like her like that." "How would you know?" "I'm his best friend. The only girl he likes is.." I trailed off realizing I shouldn't mention he likes Osana. "He likes who?" "No one!" I smiled nervously. She rolled her eyes. "You're a bad liar." I sighed and walked away. No point in convincing her, I'll just stalk Ayano all day to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. My heart thumped at that idea and I naturally smiled. It has been a while since I stalked her.


	15. "Wanna see a REAL DEMON, POSER?!"

~Ayano's Pov~

 

How do I kill a cultist? I need to make sure she doesn't use black magic to revive herself, so I wanna do it in a gory scary magic way. I searched my house and pulled out a box of weapons I stole from school. Knife? No too suspicious. Katana? Too big. Saw? I clicked it on and smiled when I saw it spin. I clicked it off and tucked it in my pocket. "Perfect~" I said aloud and cackled.

 

~Info-chan's Pov~

 

I quietly hid behind a tree near her house. It can't be that hard to not get caught. I just need to be quiet. She stepped outside and carefully walked to school while I sneaked behind her. I squinted just to make sure she was still there. This would be so much easier if I had my glasses. I peeked from my hiding spot and noticed she was already gone. I sighed and walked to school. "Why does this have to be so difficult?!" "Oh what's difficult klutz?" I turned and saw Ayano right behind me, holding a circular saw. "Can't we have a conversation without you being murdery?" "Hmmmm. No." She inched the saw closer. "Cause someone's a little stalker." I stepped back. "S-sorry." "No, sorry's not gonna cut it. Listen here Klutz-chan, I am NEVER going to like you. Never ever ever you hopeless freak. I literally can only care about one guy, so unless you want to be sawed in half, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I whimpered but nodded walking away. Great. Great start of my day. Being yelled at by my crush. FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! Surprised it's not Monday.

 

I pretty much moped for the next couple hours and Taro hugged me a lot. I can see why Ayano likes him more than me, but why does she despise me?! I'm trying to help her.

 

 While walking to club I heard a couple screams of terror. Geez forgot I needed to protect someone.

 

~Ayano's Pov~

 

"So I heard the leader of this joint likes a boy by the name of Taro Yamada. AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED A COUPLE YEARS AGO WHEN AN AISHI HAD A RIVAL FOR HER LOVE," I laughed maniacally, the saw creating a loud rucus. This was a lot more fun than I expected. The screams of terror, the adrenaline running through my blood. It was fantastic. And there was nothing Klutz-chan could do to stop this girl and her friends dying brutal bloody deaths.

 

They were all huddled up in the corner, Oka in front trying to look brave but really just looked terrified. "You're always trying to summon make-believe monsters. Wanna see a REAL DEMON, POSER?!" I raised the saw about to strike, and then something sharp knocked it out of my hands. I growled and tried picking it up, but a girl pushed me to the ground and slashed my weapon in half with a katana. "Miss Aishi," her voice was cold but young. "If I could kill you I would. But it would be frowned upon." she pointed her katana at me. "But you need to leave Miss Ruto and her friends alone. Now." I scowled reaching for a knife when the girl slashed at my fingers making the wound from where she hit the saw out of my hand bigger. I hissed and ran.

 

And just my luck, I bumped into Emily. I fell on the ground and she steadied herself against a wall. "Omg Ayano t-the Student Council President just came in and-" "I know, I was there." She took off her bag and pulled out bandages. She wrapped my bleeding hand into a bandage and smiled. "Better?" "I honestly could care less." She sighed and while putting away her extra supplies I noticed there was some shiny stuff in her bag. Almost like she kept sharp metal blades in her bag. "Why do you have bandages in a school bag?" "Uh. Well it's just in case uh someone needs help or some shit." "Sounds like you made that up on the spot." She smiled nervously. "Hehe well you know and.." she trailed off clearly not sure how to finish. But this sparked a small idea in my head. I grabbed her bag and made a run for the door.


	16. Secret's Out

~Info-chan's Pov~

 

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. She stole my bag. She stole my bag! I have so many knives, random weapons and..

Dear god I have my glasses in there. I HAVE MY GLASSES IN THERE!

 

I rushed down the hall chasing her but by the time I got there she was on the ground by the lockers, sorting through my items. "Ok so there's five knives, a couple pairs of scissors, ooh a katana!" She had a bunch of blades placed next to her. "Why do you got so many safety hazards if you want peace?" I blushed while she rummaged through my stuff a little more. I stared at the pile of stuff next to her. Did she not see my glasses?

 

Oh and looks like that thought jinxed me, G-R-E-A-T.

 

"Hmm I feel something cold, doesn't feel metal or sharp though." She pulled it out and I immediately blushed dark red. She eyed the pair of glasses before smirking at me. "Hehe, that explains so much Klutz-chan." She walked over smiling evilly. "Oh so that's why you offered to help me, you're a lil bitch with a crush." I bit my lip from pouring out more sorrys. It wasn't going to help me at all. "Ya know I should've figured. I mean there are only two red heads in school and you are such a klutz." She got up and placed the glasses on me before shoving me to the ground snickering. "Now I think it would be a waste to have so many weapons and not get blood on my hands!" she cackled picking up a knife.

 

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Oh it's great getting that adrenaline through my blood again. I decided to slowly and painfully kill the little klutz. I started by slowly dragging the blade up her arm making her bleed. Then I did the same with the other arm, sinking it deep in her skin. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried pushing me away. "What's the matter? A little pain making you a crybaby?" I laughed drawing more blood. Then I grabbed her by the chin and positioned the knife right next to her neck. "Hold still. It'll only hurt a lot before I never have to see you again." She whimpered as I inched the sharp object closer. And then I felt a sharp needle in my neck.

 

When I woke up an hour later I was tied up and gagged. Of course. I was so close and now I'm doomed. The president of the student council, Mary, walked forward, katana in hand. "Miss Aishi. Just because I tell you not to kill a student, does not mean you're allowed to kill another student." I rolled my eyes. She was probably going to be giving a big speech about how I suck cause I'm crazy and how she'll get Taro and blah blah blah blah kill me now.

 

Luckily she didn't talk after the first scolding and raised her weapon. "Goodbye psycho." And of course guess who ruined the dramatic moment. Emily rushed in, her arms heavily bandaged and her uniform covered in blood, but she pushed prez to the ground. "C'mon you can't kill her! Mary c'mon, I'm not that badly hurt, she just scratched me a bit." The girl got up quickly and pointed the sword at me. "She was going to kill you! If I didn't get there with that syringe, Taro would fucking mutilate me for not killing Ayano first. How can you protect this monster?!" "We don't need any pointless death! There's gotta be some good in her!" Mary glared at me and walked closer, about to chop me up. "How many months have there been in school? Less than two! How many people has she tried to murder? FOUR! Don't you get it Emily? This isn't a pointless death, it'll prevent pointless deaths." "C'mon, you know Taro would support me." "Listen even he wouldn't support you on this." Emily whimpered. "Stop it, you realize how terrible of an idea it would be letting her live." "Well if anyone gets hurt I'll take full responsibility." Mary sighed. "That's what we were afraid of."

 

She began walking away. "Emily, we seriously don't know what the hell you see in her." When she left, Emily rushed over and took off my gag. The red head then began untying my ropes. "I'm so sorry she did this, she's just overprotective cause Taro warned her that I like you and-" "Shut it Klutz-chan. I don't care." She seemed slightly shocked by my rudeness. "I thought you'd be nicer considering I saved your life." "In all honesty I'd rather have been dismembered by a katana than talk to you again." She looked hurt, which made me sadistically happy. "Sorry." she mumbled and finished untying me. "Now I never wanna hear from you again disgusting, and I swear one day, I will kill you. And it'll be even more painful than today." I snickered and left.

 

~??? Pov~

 

"So you didn't kill her." Mary nodded. "It would make her upset, and I know that you want her happy." I sighed. "That girl needs to die. And if I'm the one who has to kill it, I'll kill it. Emily will move on faster if we just end that yandere quicker." I grabbed my friend's katana. "See you tomorrow." "Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger ending that totally isn't obvi-
> 
> Ok it's completely obvious.


	17. He's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter may spoil the content.
> 
> Whatever.

~???'s Pov~

 

I gripped my bag walking in today. This had to be perfect, I had to go completely unnoticed, or else. But even if I butcher it, it'll be worth it. The kids here may not know, but I'll be the hero.

 

I walked torwards her locker and gave a warm smile despite my thoughts of her. I asked Ayano kindly to follow me, and she immediately nodded, blushing a lot. While passing by I noticed Osana scowling and Emily trying her best not to look. I sighed and led the yandere to a closet.

 

"What are we doing here?" I shoved her on the ground and closed the door. Then opening my bag, I equipped a katana. "This is what we're doing here." She looked terrified and trembled. "I-I'm sorry S-senpai." I glared. "Do you even know what you did wrong?" She shook her head. "Let's see, there's threatening my crush, attempting to attack two of my classmates, and actually attacking my best friend." "B-but Senpai!" "No don't 'Senpai' me. Do you even know my name? Cause you never use it! How would you like me not using your name. Oh Yandere-chan! Oh Yandere-chan! Fuck you. All you do is threaten people. You know why I don't have a club? Because I'm too busy hiding outside of the Info Club making sure you don't stab Emily! You act so violently torwards her? All she does is fangirl slightly and help you. So you insult, belittle, and injure her. Gee you're such a great friend. You act like her being your gay stalker is the worst thing ever, yet being my straight stalker is clearly without fault. Uh, no! She never violently attacked anyone. All she did was follow you around occasionally. Oh no, clearly a sin, send her straight to hell."

 

After my tangent she just sat there trying to find an excuse for her actions but clearly couldn't. She sighed. "Why does everyone hate me for disliking Klutz-chan this week?" "I don't know crazy bitch with a knife. I don't know." I sarcastically commented. "Now gimme one good reason not to kill you." She smiled nervously trying to quickly get an excuse. "Well, uh, ummmm.. Aha! Emily would be miserable. Therefore I should live." She smiled proudly. "Yes she'll be more miserable without a source of unneeded hatred torwards her than with constant insults and rejection." "Ugh! You know what fine! Just kill me. I'll have more fun in hell than with you hating me." She moped. I smiled and pat her on the head. "Thanks for a reason." I chuckled and began to walk away. "Look on the bright side. Now you and Emily have something in common. Both of your crushes despise you."


	18. Be Careful Whatcha Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took two weeks to write. Writers Block bruh.
> 
> This chapter is terribly paced though. Just like how this story will turn out.

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Of course today is gonna suck. My life's over. Taro hates me. I honestly blame Emily. I mean, her job was to make Taro like me. So she failed, useless bitch.

 

"Oh my god, Ayano! Taro told me what happened and I'm so sorry." she told me as I walked into school. I scowled. "No more sorrys. You really wanna show you're sorry? Die. I don't care how, just make it painful. That's the only way I'll come close to ever forgiving you" She whimpered and scurried off.

 

That afternoon I got a text.

 

Hey.

 

Bitch leave.

 

Can you please come over?

 

Why the hell would I?

 

Please? I did help you a bit.

 

Fine.

 

She texted me the street adress and I biked there.

When I got there I saw two bikes parked. One I'm assuming is Emily's cause red. Like it seems likely if she had a bike it would be red. And then another one who I dunno who the fuck owns.

 

Well then I saw Taro so it made a bit of sense. Not really, but a bit. "Um Emily-chan what are we here for?" "Yeah bitch? What's so damn important" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Taro. "This is my will, so don't loose it." "Your what?" "Ayano-chan I'm sorry. But I'll make you feel better, just like you wanted."

 

Her face was a bit red along with her eyes, probably from being a bitchy crybaby. She hugged me for a quick second before pulling away and walking calmly to the curb. A glint in her eye appeared when a couple cars passed by. She wasn't serious. She didn't have the guts.

 

(spoiler alert. She did. Sadly. Oh well.)

 

Of course afterwards the event's outcome was obvious. Taro got on his phone and called an ambulance, I walked away not caring too much.

 

Well maybe slightly. Ya know, my mom always said causing a suicide was the closest thing to morally dificult for someone with crooked morals.

 

Yeah she was right.

 

When I got home I just layed on my bed thinking whether I should be thinking sappy shit or read manga.


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The shittiest transition to a fucking character development ever.
> 
> I'll talk more about this in the notes but I hate this story. I don't know why it's so popular. It's very cliche in my opinion and I hope to produce better stuff in the future. Now onto the gayness. No wait that's for chapter 23.
> 
> Onto the sappy depressingness.
> 
> Oh wait that's chapter 22-

~Ayano's Pov~

 

Today everyone was jumpy. News got out that I may of gotten Emily to commit suicide. I did, but ya know it was only just a rumor.

 

Taro walked passed me in the hall and punched me in the face. Ouch. I mean I deserved it but still. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SWEEPING ME OFF MY FEET AND BEING LIKE ROMEO. NOT MOPING. Maybe I have too high of expectations.

 

Nah. Totes fine. (who are we joking my expectations are way too unbelievable).

 

While I was recovering from being beaten by the senior, he yelled at me. "I rant about how you're a fucking asshole and you take that as 'ha ha ha. I should insult Taro's best friend til she breaks' great. Fucking great!" I rolled my eyes. "Now she's in the hospital and it's all your fault." I shrugged. "Hey you just said she's in the hospital. So that means she's not completely dead yet. Therefore I've once again done nothing wrong." He kicked me in the stomach.

 

Club time was somewhat dull. I noticed Taro sitting infront of the Info club. I took a seat next to him and he didn't move away. I sighed just to see if he'd notice me, and when he didn't respond it occured to me that I was being purposefully ignored. I yawned and leaned against him. He pushed me away.

 

I got up and sat slightly farther. Maybe I should try being mopey like him. Then I can figure out what the hell he's mad about.

 

I tried remembering Emily.

 

Geez looking back I may of been a bit of a jerk. I yelled at her a bit, may of insulted her, acted slightly homophobic-

Holy shit I've never been nice to this girl. Any time I've seen her she's been ignored, attacked, injured, embarassed, etc.

 

And yet she was so nice, so thoughtful, caring, not murdery. And then I killed her.

 

I really, truly, honest to god am a monster. I drove an innocent girl to her death just because she wanted to be at the very least friends.

 

I tried covering my face, only to notice it was drenched with tears. I blinked twice and noticed Taro was hugging me, probably attempting to stop my sobbing. I hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

 

Here I was: Ayano Aishi. The most twisted, emotionless, heartless girl in school, crying over someone she would of cared less about a week ago.


	20. A Visit

~Ayano's Pov~

 

After school Taro took me by the hand and went for a walk. My heart fluttered a teensy bit but was still a little sad. Taro led me to a hospital. "C'mon she'd love a visit!" Taro smiled warmly, though he most likely was faking it for my sake. I sniffled and nodded.

 

When we got to the room, I sat on the ground and leaned on the hospital bed. I looked at the heart moniter's faint line and sighed. I got a girl in a coma. Still better than death, but not by much.

 

Taro gave me a pat on the head. "Did not think you could break emotionally," I looked down. "Me neither." I curled into a ball and cried, trying just to get all of the sadness out so I could move on.

 

After half an hour Taro suggested we head to our homes. I nodded and got up. "Don't worry Ayano-chan. She'll wake up and forgive you and you can be her friend then." I sighed. "If she wakes up. And you don't know that." "This is the girl who defended you from a third year with a katana after you brutally stabbed her." I shrugged and walked out with him.

 

Taro and I visited everyday. At least until then..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER.
> 
> So next chapter is the alternate ending. Then is the true end and epilogue. Hopefully I'll get them all out this week.


	21. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in! Depression train's coming! Woo woo..

~No one's pov~

 

Ayano giggled and smiled. "So then we started dating like four years ago, and me and Taro are engaged now! Isn't it fantastic Emily?!" She had a large grin, albeit somewhat fake.

 

Taro walked by and sighed. "Ayano stop talking to the stone. I seriously think you're going insane." His lover cuddled the tombstone in response, pouting slightly. "But Taro, it makes me feel better. She's probably listening right now and proud of me! Right?"

 

The man half-smiled. It had been around four years since Emily died, and Ayano still hadn't took his advice of getting therapy.

 

He sat beside her and smiled. "I swear it feels like you spend more time by her than me." She giggled. "Don't say that! I totally spend more time with you." She laughed a bit and Taro ruffled her hair. "I think it's honestly time to go now." Ayano nodded. "I'll be right there! Just wanna do something first."

 

As soon as Taro left, Ayano began sobbing. She was on the edge. She had been for the past four years and it was getting worse every single day. Taro began dating her just as a comfort device, but she didn't have the heart to break up. She shouldn't be months away from marrying Taro. Osana, Kokona, Oka, anyone and everyone else deserved him more.

 

The yandere sighed and walked over to a nearby bush where she hid a gun. She grabbed it and sat next to her "friend". Ayano thought about it for a couple seconds. Was this what she wanted?

 

Then she heard running. Taro had found the suicide note. And when he was only a couple feet away, he heard a gun shot.

 

Ayano woke up on a cloud. She scanned the area and saw a small staircase made of glass.  _Who the hell would design a staircase like that?_ She thought to herself.

 

She walked up slowly before noticing a red head sitting on a step. The girl looked up, surprised. "Ayano? In all honesty I expected you to not die that quickly. Like unless you got death row." Ayano tackled Emily in a hug, surprising the girl a bit, but she quickly hugged back. They stayed like this for what felt like hours..

 

 

"Never leave me again."


	22. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this. Go back to chapter 9 and read chapter 18 again. I can't believe I thought that far ahead lol.

~Ayano's Pov~

 

It's been around a month. I kinda broke into Emily's house and stole the key to the Info club so I could take over while she's away. Surprised there wasn't anyone in there, what parent let's some random kid break into their house and steals their daughter's stuff?! Actually what parents wouldn't be there to mourn their daughter who's in a coma in the hospital- oh god don't tell me she's an orphan. Fuck. Now I feel worse.

 

Anyway Taro told me that she woke up last night! She'll return in like a week or whatever but needs rest and they need to make sure she's ok and shit like that.

 

~Emily's Pov~

Ugh. I have to go to school again. I could stay home, no, Taro would get worried. He says that Ayano wants to be friends, and I'd love that, but it's Ayano. There's probably some sneaky catch or some way to murder me involved. But at least I'll be in the friendzone. That's an improvement.

 

As I walked to Taro's house, I could've sworn I saw someone. I just need my glasses probably. My eyesight's always been this terrible.

 

"Hi Taro-kun!" I greeted him. He wrapped me in a tight hug and Osana smiled. For a second before bickering again. "Ugh thank god, without you this baka has been even more annoying. Hanging out with Mrs Stabby Stab." Taro playfully rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't it be Ms Stabby Stab? I mean she is single." "Whatever!" Welp good to see stuff hasn't changed since I was gone. No aliens took over, and Osana's still an asshole.

 

Getting to my locker, Ayano walked up to me and handed me a key. "I've done some of your work while you were gone." While half of me was slightly unnerved she was in my room, like how the hell did she get my key, I was still kinda thankful that I wouldn't be found out. The last thing I want to do on my first day back is go to the guidance counselor for reasons not to endorse taking pictures without consent.

 

And throughout the week it was just as uneventful as any other week I wasn't comatose. Although I could've sworn multiple times I've seen someone watching me.

 

After sorting through all the notes people put in my locker, most of them uselessly borring, I found a love confession card. So on Friday I walked to the cherry tree and wouldn't you know it Ayano was there. After I fainted, she dragged me by the arm up the hill.

 

She then violently shook me until I regained consciousness. Yeah she's kinda rude but I'm honestly ok with that. "So in the month you were gone, I've decided to look over our, uh, friendship. And I'm sorry I've been slightly mean. Ok maybe like a lot of mean. But you mean a lot to me. You're honestly one of my best friends. And I don't know what I would do without you. So Emily-senpai, will you go out with me?" I squealed and cuddled her tightly. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She giggled. "Wait. You've stalked me all week haven't you." She shrugged. "You honestly can't expect better from me. Take it as a compliment that I stalked you." I smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips.

 

I ran down the hill and quickly found Taro. "Omg we're dating! We're fucking dating!!" Taro ruffled my hair and smiled. "Figured. She obsessively visited you everyday." While I was squealing about how amazing this was I got a text. "Hold on Taro I got to see this.

 

I walked a couple feet from the school and took out my phone.

 

_Hey. So I need to come back to Japan._

 

_It's been years. And now you text me._

 

_Listen daughter she found me. So do you have cash so I can fly back._

 

_Yeah I've been saving up._

 

_Thanks._

 

As soon as I closed my phone I began laughing hysterically. My dad was coming. Great. Now I'm dating an Aishi and my dad finally decides to visit. Fantastic.

 

Ayano heard my laughing and walked over. "Everything alright?" I nodded. Even though it was quite the opposite..


	23. Epilogue

"So that's my book, all I need to write is the dedications and I'm good." Emily beamed. Her wife yawned. "That's lovely dear, but did you have to read that to me? We kinda lived through it." Emily sighed. "Ayano, I need to make sure it sounds good." Ayano purred. "There's better things to do than write at the moment." "Like what? Listen I need all the time I have to write. All of our friends have jobs. Haruka is auditioning, Miyu's focussing on her music career, Yamada and Najimi have office jobs to feed their young one. I may of been rich in high school, but now I need a real job."

 

Ayano nuzzled her lover's neck. "Half an hour of fun. C'mon you've been to busy all week, my little klutz~." Emily sighed. "I gues-" She was cut off by a sudden kiss. Ayano quickly wrapped the red head in a hug as they began passionately making out.

 

Suddenly a door slammed shut and they pulled apart. "She's home already?" "She still has two hours, why is she back already?" "Mom! I need help!" Ayano growled "Which one?" "The bitchy one." "Like I asked, which one?" "The one with stupid hair." Emily shrugged. "Well my hair's cool so-" She was interrupted by Ayano pulling her to their child.

 

"Ayako. Why are you home?" "Got sent home early," the seven year old replied. "Why?" The girl's lips curled into a scowl. "Haruka-san looked at Yamada-san. So I beat her with a broomstick." Emily glanced at Ayano "Since when was this an issue? She's never been this angry!" "She's never been this anything-" Ayano began giggling and Emily went pale. "I'm calling Taro! And Osana! And I'm sure Kokona and Saki would want to know too-" "Hehehe wow. History does repeat." Ayano laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Osana and Taro had a child (daughter to be specific). And Kokona and Saki got married and adopted a child.
> 
> Boy that's gonna be fun.
> 
> So I'm not sure how this got popular. I really don't. My writing at the beginning was ok but in my opinion got stale after a couple chapters.
> 
> I'm releasing the sequel in a couple months. I want to write other ships. I'm more or less a multishipper now. While Ayinfo will always be my first otp, I'm shipping the two with other characters. I now ship a lot of Okayano and I'm starting to ship Info with Osana.
> 
> Also fun fact- this story was going to be called Never Enough and be more suspenseful. But I ended up with a generic high school romance.
> 
> So while we wait for our two sequels;
> 
> If you want a good albeit somewhat generic love story, read Heartbreak (ships Osana x Info-chan)
> 
> If you want a nice lemon, I'm planning on finishing This Is Why You Don't Ruin a Girl's Love Life soon. (ships Rival x Ayano sorta, a Rainbow Six poly ship, Student Council President x Oka, and Osana x Info-chan. Rape warning.)
> 
> If you want a creative concept, read my Reversal of Roles series. It's a character swap AU. (Multishipping, but there will be Ayinfo because Ayano's Taro and Info-chan's Osana.)
> 
> If you want a murder mystery, read a fanfic I'm releasing within a week, Yanderes and Bloodshed, staring our favorite red head with glasses in a whodunit (peeps will die)
> 
> If you want to read a cutesy story with our main cast read another fanfic coming soon, Posts Between Akademi.
> 
> And finally, if you want to read a really good Ayinfo fanfic,
> 
> Guess you'll have to wait for the sequel. ;P


End file.
